Time Changes Everything
by kelles
Summary: Seras returns to Hellsing after a long absense stonger & powerful. She finds herself attracted to both her Master & the new Captain Pip. Who will she choose? AU with both Anime & manga elements. Ch 8 on AdultFanFiction.net. [C]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own Hellsing or it's charictars.

This is an AU set 15 years after the end of the series. Seras returns to Hellsing after one year away on a mission in Scotland. She is needed to help in London against a new threat from the past. Charactarizations for Seras & Integra is a mix of their anime and manga selves. Alucard and Walter are their anime selves. I've mixed some plot ideas from the manga but changed the timeline.

* * *

Seras Victoria was more excited then she had been since… well, since she had become a vampire nearly 15 years ago. She was going home. Home to her was the Hellsing organization. Seras had been away, in Scotland, in charge of their field office there, for the last 12 months. _year,_ she thought - Seras had not seen Integra, Walter, and even her Master, Alucard, in 12 months. She had talked to all of them by phone and email, but things had been too busy in Scotland to take even a short break. According to Sir Integra, things in England had been just as chaotic. This was why the Hellsing leader wanted her back in London. Seras had gotten the situation in Scotland under control when she found and eliminated the Master Vampire who was in charge of a particularly nasty clan. After she trained a new Captain to keep things under control, Seras headed home to London and Hellsing.

Sir Integral and Walter had arranged a little homecoming party for her. Seras was touched. She got a chance to meet some of the new soldiers she would be working with. They seemed like a nice bunch of men. All except for their Captain. Something about him really irritated her. The Captain had started at her chest when they were introduced. She hated when guys did that. Then, after he had a few beers, the Captain had the nerve to sing a very perverted Eskimo song. If it hadn't been for Walter, Seras would have literally thrown him through the door.

In spite of that, it was nice being back. Walter hadn't changed a bit. He was the same loyal Hellsing member. Integra had surprised Seras by giving her a light hug when she walked through the door. Her Commander was not known for expressing her feelings at all. Seras hadn't minded at all. It was nice feeling like she was part of the Hellsing family. Seras had worried when she left that Integral and Walter would forget about her. It seemed like her absence had caused them to miss her presence. Seras smiled – she had missed them too.

Then there was Alucard. She had not really missed him. Alucard hadn't bothered with her a whole lot before she left. Sure, once in a while he would taunt her inside of her mind – tell her all of the ways she was a lousy vampire. Seras honestly felt like her Master wouldn't be happy until she went on a killing rampage. Of course that would never happen. But, since her return, Alucard had been behaving strangely. Her Master had barely said hello and had been staring at her whenever they were in the same room. The way Alucard had been looking at her had been strange too. Sometimes it was as if he was trying to make his mind up about her. Other times he would be looking at her with a really hungry look. Seras wondered…it was almost a seductive stare. But, Alucard surely didn't feel that way about her. No, her Master had made that fact abundantly clear years ago. Not that she minded – Seras didn't like him that way either. The thought of it actually made her shiver. Her Master could be downright scary at times.

No, it was obvious to everyone that Alucard desired only one woman – Integral. Too bad for him she had finally gotten engaged. Although, Seras knew it was because of duty and not love, she was sure Alucard hated the thought of Integral marrying. Her fiancé's name was William and he was a commanding officer in the Royal Navy. William treated Integral like she was his Queen. It was probably this small fact that had earned Alucard's respect. Although Alucard did not talk to William much, when they spoke, Alucard was cordial. Of course that could have been because of Integral's threats too. Seras grinned. It was funny the way certain things were exactly the same, but others had changed quite a bit.

Seras Victoria went to her new room. Integral had fixed up a large room that used to be part of the Hellsing lab. _It's probably where Master was experimented on._ She chuckled. The idea of Alucard being a worked on like Frankenstein was just too funny. You could never tell the room's history now. But, Integral and Walter had outdone themselves in having the room redecorated. Seras almost squealed when she saw the wicker furniture. Seras had told Sir Integral about how her bedroom as a child was decorated with wicker furniture and now her new room was filled with it. Walter had already placed her first meal for the day on the table. She sat down on the loveseat and ripped it open with her teeth. "It's good to be home."  
"Don't get too comfortable Police Girl."

"Oh my God, Master! You scared me. Please don't scare me like that." Alucard was laughing his arse off. She knew how he loved "playing" with her. "What do you mean by not getting comfortable?"

"I mean that tomorrow we go on a mission to track down a gang of vampires. So tonight, when you're ready, Integral wants me to test you – see how strong you've become."

Seras gulped. She did not like the sound of Alucard testing her. It sounded almost like she would be sparring with…HIM?

Alucard smirked. He had read her mind. "Yes Seras, you'll be fighting me. We'll see if you're as strong as what the crew in Scotland has been saying. So drink up. You'll need your strength. I'll come get you around midnight."

With those words, her Master vanished through the cement walls. It never ceased to amaze her how he did that. Although Seras had grown in strength, she still had problems with phasing into walls and turning to mist. She could turn into her familiar with no problem whatsoever. But, becoming invisible – hadn't even worked once. Seras looked at her watch. She had 4 hours. The vampire decided to take a shower, get changed, and practice shooting at the range. She wanted to be more then ready when Alucard challenged her. Seras hoped there was no one practicing already. She really needed to be alone to concentrate. If Seras hoped to survive her test with Alucard, she'd have to be perfect.  
As she walked towards the shooting range, Seras heard the sound of gunshots. _Great, there's already someone here! I might as well just ask Alucard to stake me now._ When Seras got closer, she saw it was just one soldier. _Well, maybe I'll still be able to practice. One other person isn't bad._ That was what she thought until she saw him – it was the perverted Captain. "What are you doing here, Captain?"

The young Captain turned around and glanced at her. He grinned at her as he checked out her body. Seras had changed into a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The outfit hugged her body's curves tightly. Seras put her arms in front of her chest – feeling subconscious by the man's stare. "Captain, could you please not look at me like that."

Pip shook his head to break the stare. He didn't mean to stare, but the girl did have such an incredible body. "I'm sorry girl. I don't mean to – honest. I just couldn't' help myself."

Seras grinned at him. There was something about this guy. She just couldn't stay mad. And he did apologize. "Fine, Captain. Just don't let it happen again. Now, if you don't mind, I need to practice. I'm being tested in a few hours and I have got to get better."

"Tested? Do they do that a lot?"

"No – it's just me. I've been away for awhile. Mmm—Alucard wants to see how strong I've gotten." Seras stopped herself from saying Master. But – why? "By the way – what is your name? You still have told me."

"Oh? My name is…my name is…you know like the song. Just kidding - actually I'm Pip Bernadette. And you would be…"

"Seras Victoria. The vampire found herself mysteriously blushing as Pip brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss, while staring into her eyes. She felt feelings in places that she hadn't even known existed up to now. The moment lasted for only a second or two until Seras got embarrassed and pulled her hand away. "I've got to get a gun and ammo. It will be midnight soon." The police girl walked to the gun cabinet and grabbed a large revolver and ammunition. _Everything is still right here._ She walked down and chose the station next to the Captain. Seras started firing immediately – she had no time to waste. The police girl grinned as she hit her target on each shot. Alucard wanted to know if she'd gotten better. Seras would show him. He might even regret making that statement.

Seras was so focused on hitting the targets she never even realized that the Captain was watching her. He was pretty impressed with her skill.

"Not bad, Seras. You're a great shot. How did you get so good?"

Seras grinned. The Captain obviously did not know she was a vampire. She'd have a little fun now. "Don't you know what I am?" Seras asked him.

"What you are? Why, you're a girl, Seras. You are a girl, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm a girl! But, I'm what you might call a vampire."

Pip's mouth dropped open. "No bloody way!"

"Yes, bloody way. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Hmmm…yes. Yes I do."

"Okay, I challenge you – Captain. Try to get me to the ground."

Pip tried to move Seras but couldn't. He started cursing up a storm as he tried in vain just to push her a little. Seras was enjoying the whole thing as she started laughing at him.

"Okay, it's my turn, Captain. Seras used just her finger to push him down, and down he fell.

"Owwww! Did you have hit me so hard?" Pip felt stupid now. He had gotten pushed down by a girl.

"Captain, I only used my finger." Seras looked at Pip smugly. She had shown him.

"You're what? No God damn way! No way could you do that to me with a finger."

"But, I did! Are you calling me a liar?"

"Err no. Maybe you ARE a vampire. But, you're still---"

"Captain, Sir Hellsing wants us to patrol the area. She'd like you to go on the first run."  
James, one of his men had come down to get him.

"Oh okay, I'll go." Pip got his equipment and grinned at Seras. "I'll catch you later girlie. Good luck with your test. I hope you beat your Master's ass." Pip started laughing at his own joke.

It was Seras this time who stood there with her mouth wide opened._ How did he know that Alucard was my Master?_ Seras continued practicing shooting at the targets. She had to get better before facing her Master.


	2. Power of Blood

Alucard walked down to the shooting range to see his fledgling. _This is going to be fun_, the vampire thought. When Seras came back from Scotland, he could feel a significant increase in her power - she wasn't the same vampire who had left a year ago. Although Alucard had felt her strength and confidence as a vampire growing steadily over the years, he still found her too weak for his tastes. But, something had changed her in Scotland._ Seras just might prove herself worthy of my blood, after all. I__f she is good enough, I may even make her my bride. Then I'll be able to mold her to perfection_.

As he watched her shooting at the targets from the shadows, even Alucard had to admit that his fledgling's new power made her more enticing. And it certainly didn't hurt that she had a beautiful body. Seras was dressed in all black, wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. Not a sexy outfit in itself, but her clothing was so tight and fit her body like a glove. His child had crimson eyes just like himself and they glowed in the dark room. Alucard liked his fledgling's hair now. It was longer now and it reminded him of Integral. Alucard grinned as she shivered. His fledgling felt his presence. Seras looked up.

"Master. Guess it's time, huh?"

Alucard moved his eyes slowly up and down her body, admiring its beauty. "Yes Seras, it is time. Are you ready"

"Yes, Master. So umm, how should we fight? With guns, swords, or hand-to-hand?" Her voice trembled just a little.

Alucard could tell she was nervous._ Good, I love the taste of fear._

"Hmmm…I don't know. Which weapon do you prefer, Police Girl? A gun, your Harkonnen, a sword?"

Seras merely glared at him. Alucard knew she hated that nickname and that was precisely why he still insisted on using it.

"I was thinking...that you could show me how you've changed. Let me see, feel your power, I won't fight back at first. Not until I see if you're even worth fighting."

Seras looked somewhat baffled. "But Master, what if I hurt you? I don't want to make you mad."

Alucard laughed maniacally. "You – hurt me? Well maybe you will, but that's okay. I quite like the taste of pain. And if you don't hurt me…well then I'll just have to punish you and then you'll be the one enjoying the taste of pain."

Seras gulped, it was apparent she did not like this scenario one little bit. But Seras, if anything, was a survivor. She would meet her Master's challenge – and then some. Seras looked at her Master rather defiantly. "Well...why use weapons when we don't need them? Let's fight the old fashioned way. Are you sure you don't want to fight back?"

"Not yet, Seras. I need to see if you are any good.."

"Are you sure about this Master? You're not going to kill me or anything, are you?"

"Police Girl! Will you attack me already?"

Seras nodded and headed towards Alucard. Her Master wore such a smug look on his face. She wanted to make him eat it. Alucard looked down at the floor and Seras used his moment of inattention to surprise him. She moved behind him and formed her hands into claws. Seras punched his jaw hard from behind, nearly dislocating it. Alucard grinned. He spoke into her mind. _ Beautiful, Seras. Show me more_.

She knew this was a test and was desperate to pass it, so Seras decided to give Alucard exactly what he wanted. Pain. _Be careful what you wish for, Master. It might just come true._ With that thought, Seras released the full extent of her powers and fury on Alucard. It felt like some sort of catharsis for her. So many times Alucard had ridiculed and ignored her. She tore her claws into his flesh ripping the muscles in his arms into shreds.

Alucard's only reaction was laughter. He was enjoying the whole experience immensely. "Yes, Seras, that's it. Release your anger on me. Make me feel pain."

"As you wish, Master." Seras started transforming. She had learned how to do this in Scotland after winning of few battles with different Master Vampires and drinking their blood. Seras formed tendrils that had sharp jagged edges, it was shaped much like a zipper made up of razor blades. She wrapped them around Alucard's arms and legs causing blood to squirt out onto her chest, legs, arms, and, lips. Seras couldn't help hersekf and put a few drops on her finger. She licked it as she tightened her grip around her Master. Seras closed her eyes as her Master's power surged through her. "Is this good enough for you, Master? Or should I increase my powers even more?"

Alucard grinned. Seras had grown very powerful, but he wasn't that surprised. She was his "child" after all. "You have changed, Seras Victoria, but, I want to see more." Alucard called up his dark powers - he was ready to fight back. His shadows consumed those of his fledgling pushing them away. Alucard had much more power then Seras and had no trouble overtaking her shadows.

Seras tried to fend off her Master's attack but his powers were just too great. She was also confused by strange new feelings. When his shadows consumed her own - she felt the most bizarre thing: She was getting aroused. Seras tried fight against that feeling as well. She couldn't like her Master in that way - not only was he a monster but Alucard had been kind of like a father to her. He hadn't been a good one, but a father nonetheless. Alucard used her distraction to his advantage.

He punched her squarely in the jaw and she landed on the floor. Seras started to get up, but within seconds he was on her. Alucard trapped her with both his body and shadows on the floor. She used her own dark shadows to push him away. Her tendrils wrapped around his chest and neck, cutting him deeply. The smell of his blood was getting to her. She wanted another taste. Seras could feel her own shadow's weakening against her Master's strength. Alucard's shadows overtook her own, absorbing them into his. Seras had never felt so violated - not even when Alucard had turned her into a monster.

Seras was out of ideas. She had no more strength to fight back. The vampire wondered if she had passed the test. She certainly hoped so. Seras found herself drawn into her Master's eyes.

"It smells wonderful doesn't it? The scent of blood, violence, and fear."

"I don't know what you mean, Master."

"I can't restrain myself any longer, Seras. I must have a taste."

"Master, don't you---"

Seras felt Alucard's teeth sink into her neck, piercing her skin. The sensation felt so damn good but hurt like hell. An involuntary moan escaped her mouth as he fed. Seras grabbed her Master's head and ran her fingers through his long, soft hair, and pushed his mouth closer to her neck. As the swoon overcame her, Seras pressed her body hard against her Master's. It all felt so wrong, but too bloody wonderful to stop. _He** is **like my father, isn't he?_ After what seemed like an eternity, Alucard stopped feeding. He stood up and offered a hand to his fledgling.

Seras took it and pulled herself up. She still felt a little dizzy from loss of blood.

"Are you ready to become a true member of our clan, Seras Victoria?"

"Do you mean what I think you mean, Master?"

"Yes, Seras. Drink my blood. I know you want to. Didn't you enjoy your little taste?"

Seras nodded. Her Master's blood tasted far better then the kind she drank everyday in bags. In fact it was the most delicious substance she had ever tasted.

"Well, go ahead. I'm not going to help you do it."

Seras glared at Alucard - he was being a real git. _ I'll be you wouldn't say that to Integral.  
_

_But, you are not Integral, now are you?_

Seras used her claws to rip open his shirt. Seras pressed her mouth against his chest and sunk her fangs into his flesh. Her Master's luke-warm blood reached her mouth within seconds. Seras felt his power surge into her. She bit him again to make the blood flow faster. Seras savored every drop that her tongue could taste. It seemed to awken every nerve ending in her body. Seras continued to drink of her Master, the blood rushing down her throat. She felt herself getting drunk on her Master's power. It was a strange sensation, but one Seras could get used to. After what seemed like an eternity, Alucard pushed her away. Seras laid motionless on her back, both exhausted and exhilarated, trying to get used to the feeling of raw power that was inside of her. She couldn't help it, when a Cheshire smile formed on her lips, Seras felt too good not to smile.


	3. First Kiss

Seras walked into the the deserted warehouse ahead of the soldiers. The Hellsing Organization suspected there was a vampire clan hiding in the building. Seras Victoria had lost enough soldiers in her life and didn't intend on losing any tonight. She was focusing on scanning the area when she felt an arm on her shoulder. It was the Captain. He nearly made the vampire jump out of her skin.

"Oh my God, Captain! You nearly scared me to death. I know I'm technically dead, but please don't scare me like that again!" Seras realized his hand was still on her shoulder and the Captain was staring into her eyes. "What do you think you are doing? Please remove your hand from my shoulder before I break it."

It must have been something in her eyes that told him she meant business, but Pip removed his hand immediately. He grinned nervously at the Police Girl. "Oh, I'm sorry, Seras."

The two didn't have a spare moment to continue their banter, because out of nowhere an army of ghouls launched an attack. A few grabbed Seras from behind, but she easily knocked them off and and shot their heads off with her gun. Pip called his men on his radio to warn them of the danger. He and Seras continued to kill the ghouls. Seras could tell Pip was disgusted by them. She wondered if he found her just as gross. Seras hoped not. Although she would never admit it, she kind of liked the Captain. _If only he would stop staring at my chest._

"Okay, Seras we have this area cleared out. We should check out the rest of the building. My men havent' seen anyone but I have a feeling there's a stronger enemy."

"Yes, you're right Captain. Let's check the northern sector of the building." Seras and Pip headed down the hall to scout for freaks. As they walked down the long dark hallway, Seras sensed that something was nearby. She stopped dead in her tracks. The Captain, following close behind her, bumped into her arse, making her drop her Harconnen cannon. She was not happy. Pip's hand was still on her arse.

"Captain, will you please remove your hand from my arse? Are you **trying** to get me to hurt you?"

Pip removed his hand as he grinned. He hadn't really meant to put it there...or did her? "Awww...Seras. I couldn't help it. Honest, it was an accident."

"An accident? I'll show you what an accident is when I..." Seras raised her arm to smack Pip across the face. She wasn't going to hurt him – much.

Pip grabbed her arm inches from his face. He had a feeling Seras could break his arm, but she didn't fight back. _Interesting girl, this Seras Victoria is._ "What do you think you are doing, Seras?" Pip moved his body to within inches of the girl's. _Damn, she is so cute. I wonder if she would mind if I kissed her._ He still held her arm in his hand. Pip tightened his grip and pulled her close to his face. The two stared at each other for moments that seemed to last forever and he grabbed her shoulder with his other hand. Pip put his lips on her mouth and kissed her hard. At first she did nothing. But, after a few moments she started to kiss him back. The Captain was enjoying the kiss until Seras realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"What I was doing? You were kissing me back, girl."

"I was not. You Captain, can just go to hell!" Seras was blushing now, embarassed by the kiss.

Their arguement was cut short by one of Pip's men calling him in the radio. The two hurried to his location. His men were under attack. Funny how life and death put things into perspective for you. Pip and Seras both forgot about their silly arguement and hurried towards the screams of the soldiers.  
------------------------

As the two of them hurried down the hall, they failed to notice the black dog that watched them with six red eyes. As they turned a corner, the hell hound transformed into the vampire known as Alucard. He smirked at the sight of his fledgling and weak human soldier. _Well maybe he isn't all that weak...he did make a pass at her._ Alucard wasn't jealous as some might think. He had never been the monogomaous type and Seras was more like a daughter then bride to him. This was precisely the reason he would take her virginity from her. Alucard didn't mind sharing her with the soldier, but he would the one to claim her viginity.  
-------------------

Alucard returned to the Hellsing Mansion with only one thought on his mind: Integral. Seeing Seras Victoria and the soldier's clumsy attempt at a kiss reminded him of his Master's impending marriage. If he was going to have Integral, it would have to be soon. Alucard was sure Integral would not let him touch her after the wedding. If he was going to bring Integral to bed, it would have to be now.

Integral was at her desk mulling over paperwork. Alucard grinned at the sight of her. Her work ethic was one of the things he liked best about his Master. She pushed her body to its limits, often working past the point of exhaustion. Integral was never lazy – unlike some of his other Masters. She was perfect in every way: beauty, strength, and although she tried to hide it – cruelty. to her enemies. His Master reminded him so much of the other woman he had desired. Mina had slipped through his fingers. _That won't happen this time._

"Good evening, Master. The mission is completed. All targets were silenced."

"Hello, Alucard. Were there any casualties?"

"Five of the new soldiers were attacked by freaks and Seras had to destroy them. 103 freaks and 52 ghouls were found and destroyed." Alucard watched Integral closely for her reaction. How he loved her reaction at the news of the death of her enemy. Alucard could tell it excited her.

Integral smiled – the mission had gone well overall. The loss of even a few of her men saddened her. She wondered why the taste of victory was always so bittersweet. "Very good, Alucard. And how did Seras perform? Did she use any of her new powers?"

"Seras performed well. There wasn't any enemy strong enough at the warehouse to challenge her new abilities. She took out most of the freaks on her own. The soldiers killed the majority of the ghouls." Alucard walked over to the desk and sat in a seat facing his Master. She looked so very human right now – her fatigue made her look almost frail. It was a look he found alluring and yet it sickened him, as well. Alucard hated weakness. "Master, you should be asleep now. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep, Alucard. This new threat concerns me greatly. I thought Incognito had been the last of Millennium. As to what I'm doing? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Integral chuckled as she looked up at her servant. 

Alucard grinned. He enjoyed times like these – when his Master treated him like he something he was not – a human. "Oh please do entertain me, Master."

"Wedding plans, Alucard. I'm making plans for my wedding. It is something usually done by the bride's family. But, my family is gone so it is left to me. I can't believe I'm actually going through with it. I suppose William is a suitable husband and I'm not getting any younger. If I wait any longer I might not be able to produce an heir."

"I don't know why you insist on doing things this way, Master. I could give you my gift and you could control Hellsing for as long as you wished. Don't you worry that your heir may not be as capable of you? What if you and your soldier produce a weak and pathetic offspring? Wouldn't you rather remain and be sure of Hellsing's future? Is that not your duty, Master?"

Integral did not bother responding to Alucard's question. She glared at him and changed the subject. "The day will be here soon. I have to make decisions on the arrangements or I'll end up getting married in a Court Room and there won't be a reception."

Alucard got up from his chair and walked over to stand beside his Master. She eyed him suspiciously. "Master, don't they have professionals that take care of those things? Why do you trouble yourself with the details? There are so many other things that you could be doing." Alucard placed his hand on Integral's shoulder. He could feel her body's warmth through her silk blouse. Alucard longed to touch his Master's bare skin, feel her pulse just below the surface, and taste just a drop of her sweet noble blood. He expected her to push his hand away like always, but this time his Master did not.

"What kind of things would I be doing at this hour, Alucard?" Integral looked at him straight in his eyes. Her gaze was filled with strength, bravery, and chill. It was as if Integral was challenging him with her eyes.

"Oh I can think of many things that are more pleasurable then making plans for a wedding. You don't even desire the man you're going to marry.." The vampire moved behind Integral and began stroking her hair. He slid one of his hands under her long blonde hair and caressed her bare neck. Alucard felt his Master shiver in response to his touch.

"Alucard---I don't think you should…" Integral voice drifted off as Alucard started to massage her neck and shoulders, gently squeezing her flesh between his fingers. The vampire knew all too well what her weaknesses were. It was a very dangerous situation for the Master.

He whispered into her ear, "Time is running out, Integral. You are getting married soon. We need to have our fun now. I don't think your husband would appreciate you coming into my bed once he's made you his wife. I've seen your dreams Integra. I know who it is you desire - and it is not the soldier you are about to marry." 

Integral sat motionless for a few minutes considering what her servant was offering. Alucard tempted her body so incredibly well. It took her mind a few minutes to come to its senses. She jumped out of her chair. "No, Alucard – I can not. I must do what is right. How would it look we were to become lovers? My church would persecute me for committing such a sin."

Alucard approached Integral and she walked towards the window. He stood by her side and whispered into her ear, "But Master, don't you know how much fun it is to sin?" He moved his hand lightly across Integral's back, moving it down slowly until he reached her arse. Alucard did not grab her but lightly stroked her bum. He looked into her eyes and could see her body and mind fighting each other. She wanted him too continue his seduction. "And no one would have to know that the very proper Integral Hellsing, acted so improperly with her servant." Alucard did not wait for her response and quickly pulled Integral against his chest. He moved his mouth onto hers as he possessed her lips with with a kiss. Integral tried in vain to stifle a moan from escaping as he continued his assault on her mouth. She had to fight her body from writhing as Alucard caressed every spot inside of her mouth with his long cool tongue. The Master of the vampire cursed under her breath as she felt her body responding to her Servant's assault. His long cool tongue ravaged every spot he touched. He was almost surprised as Integral responded by kissing him back. Alucard had wanted this for many years as he watched his Master become the woman she was now. The vampire was shocked only seconds later, however when he felt something cool and hard pressing onto his head. This was the last thing he expected. It could not end like this, could it? Alucard stopped his assault on his Master and moved a step away from her. She was aiming a gun at his head.

"I said NO, Alucard. Do you not know the meaning of that word? I'm sorry if this interferes for your plans. But, my answer is no. I'm getting married in a few months and you will never touch me like that again. Now please leave, before I pull this trigger and make a mess in the living room. I don't wish to explain to Walter why your blood is all over the carpet."

Alucard backed away – he had to obey his Master's wishes. He was mad as hell at himself for waiting so long, for allowing the human soldier to get so far with his Master, and for allowing himself to be captured so many years ago. There were times that he hated his servitude to the Hellsing family. 

"Very well, Master. I only wanted to give you an engagement present. Since you do not want it, I will leave. You know where to find me - if you change your mind."

Integral looked like she was about to explode. "That is not going to happen, Alucard. Good night. I am going to have a cigar and then go to bed --- alone." Integral smirked as she watched Alucard phase through the wall. _Damn, bastard._


	4. Dark Temptation

Alucard walked back to his room, mad as hell at Integral. It was something that did not happen very often. Then again, this was the first time he had really pushed her for more then a kiss or a grope. It was also the realization that she was getting married and their relationship might change. Alucard hated the idea of his Master producing an heir. What if it was a boy? His male masters tended to feel more threatened by him…well except for Authur. He started to think of all the things he would like to do to Integral if she would just let him.

While Alucard was lost in thought, imagining Integral tied, bound, while he bit and licked her body in every imaginable place, he felt that familiar tug. She was calling him. He smiled in self-satisfaction - Integral had changed her mind. Alucard wasted no time in getting to her office. When he got there, however, the vampire was very disappointed. Integral was talking to Seras Victoria and Walter. It wasn't very likely that his Master had summoned him because she had changed her mind if they were there.

"Master, you called?"

Integral grinned at him as if she knew just was he had been thinking about. "Alucard, the security cameras have picked up some freak activity on our grounds. The soldiers, I'm embarrassed to say, have gone into town for some…entertainment. I need you and Seras to take care of them."

Seras wasn't sure what Integral meant. "Entertainment, Sir? Do you mean they're at the movies or a play? Why would you be---"

"Seras are you really that dumb?" Alucard taunted her. "Do you really think a bunch of male soldiers would all be going into town to go to the movies? They are buying whores for the night. You do know what a whore is, don't you?"

Seras turned red from Alucard's statement. Not only because it involved sex but she immediately thought about the Captain. _Is Pip spending money on a whore? I knew he really was a pervert._ "Yes, Alucard, I was a cop. I think I would know what a whore was."

"Well then…you should've known what my Master was referring to. Honestly Seras, sometimes I think **I** should teach you about lust. You cannot be a proper vampire if you are so naïve about sex.

Integral was drinking tea and nearly choked on in it after hearing Alucard's words. Seras just looked down, she had never stopped blushing. Both of the women were speechless for several minutes.

"Well then," Integral started talking again, finally overcoming her loss of words, "Walter will brief you two. I'm going to go to the control room to keep an eye on things."

--------------------  
Seras looked up at Alucard, not sure what she should say to him after his comments about her lack of knowledge in certain areas. She looked to Walter instead. "Umm, Walter, what kind of weapons do you have for me?"

Walter grinned at her and looked at her kind of funny. _God, why does it seem like everyone is thinking naughty things about me - like they want to shag me or something? I absolutely hate it! Even Walter is and he's old enough to be my grandfather._

"Follow me, Miss Victoria. I have improved your Harconnen and developed a new gun for you."

Seras nodded and followed the butler. She looked over at Alucard who nodded to her.

"I'll meet you out by the back door, Seras. Hurry on and get your guns – I want to see what kind of vampires they sent. I'm in the mood for some fun."

"Yes Alucard, I'll be right there." She wondered why, even though Alucard had given her freedom, she still felt like he was treating her like she was a kid. He didn't need to tell her to hurry – what did he think she was going to do?

Walter proudly showed her the new Harconnen. "This is even lighter then the last one you used. It comes equipped with new bullets. The bullets are liquid silver encased in a blessed solid silver casing that explodes upon entry into its target. Not many vampires could survive a hit from this."

Seras felt her eyes go wide in wonder. She did not know how Walter kept on outdoing himself but she certainly liked it. "Thank you, Walter. Its awesomeness is beyond words. Did you say you had some sort of small weapon for me?"

"Ahh….Yes, this is a miniature version of the Harkonnen - the size of a sawed off shotgun. The bullets are smaller but they should take out most freaks. It is much easier to carry in tight areas the full size gun and you can fit inside a long overcoat, and speaking of coats…" Walter got out a large box and handed it to her. Inside the box was a long black leather overcoat. The coat was lined with inside pockets big enough for guns and ammo. "I thought, Miss Victoria, since your power has increased, that it was time you had a coat similar to Alucard's. Of course this one is much more practical.

The former police girl nearly fell over in shock. She couldn't believe Walter had actually thought about a coat for her. Neither Alucard or Integral seemed concerned with her clothing; she had been wishing for a coat just like it for years. Seras smiled and gave Walter a small hug. The butler looked like he was both pleased and embarrassed by her action.

"Certainly Miss Victoria, I think it is long overdue. You had better go now, before Alucard comes looking for you. You know how impatient he can be."

Seras thanked him again, put on her new coat and ran outside to catch up with Alucard. As she thought of killing other vampires, the blood lust within her rose. It had been several weeks since she had fought and Seras found that her body seemed to crave it. _Funny I never seemed to desire fighting before._

"That is because, Seras Victoria, you have my blood in you now and you're finding out what it means to be a real vampire. The changes have only started to occur; soon you will be just like me."

Alucard had snuck up on her as she was walking to meet him. "Don't do that! You scared me. We **are** under attack!"

Alucard smirked at his former fledgling. "Let's go. I think they are in back, hiding in the wooded area. Cowards." He looked at her new coat. Even Alucard could not deny that Seras looked quite sexy in it. _It must be the sense of power the coat portrays._

For the next few hours, Alucard sipped on blood pouches while Seras defeated vampires and ghouls. The ghouls were rather easy and Seras didn't even use her new powers to get rid of them. She seemed to like the sound her bullets made when they ripped through their flesh. Alucard enjoyed watching her eyes light up and the grin form on her mouth after each kill. The real fun for him didn't start until Seras started fighting the vampires. There were several.

The first vampire was female and had a particular nasty mouth on her. She used curse words that even Alucard hadn't heard before. The vampire seemed to be attracted to Seras. Alucard couldn't quite blame her – she was looking good even to him. Seras didn't seem to really get mad until her enemy dug her nails into her breast. Seras ripped off her head in a matter of seconds and smashed it with her feet. Alucard was getting very turned on by the savage nature Seras was displaying. He watched with anticipation as Seras drank the vampire's blood that was dripping from its skull. What was especially wonderful was that his child was not in a blood thirsty craze – she was in full control and knew just what she was doing. Every action she made was intentional with one purpose: slaughter. He read her mind and this was her revenge for the soldiers that the enemy had killed during the last mission. It was also about protecting Integral and the soldiers that remained. Alucard grinned much like a proud father watching his child ride a bike for the first time. Seras Victoria had grown up.

Her next battle was not so easy. She was overpowered by a group of vampires. Seras thought she could take them by fighting hand to hand. After all, she had drunk Alucard's blood, shouldn't she be strong enough? One of them had a gun himself and had shot her with silver bullets in the leg and it was very hard for her to fight. Seras had screamed for Alucard to give her the Harkonnen that was leaning against the wall. The Nosferatu told her that she would have to get it on her own. Seras was furious.

"Alucard! I don't want you to save me – just throw me the gun, please!"

"Seras – you are a vampire, you should be able to pull the gun towards you. Use your brains."

Seras realized what he was saying…and tried. She just could not concentrate enough to move the Harkonnen. Seras would get it to move just a couple of inches and then it would drop. She had run out of bullets in her other gun. _I am hopeless. My first chance to prove myself and I'm going to mess it up._ In the meantime the other vampires were kicking her arse and she was feeling it. At this rate she would end up dying tonight.

"You vampire dirt – leave the girl alone. Or you'll be eating my silver bullets."

Seras looked up to see the Captain. "Pip, hand me my gun. If you can - it is really heavy."

Pip looked at her all cocky-like and and grinned. "Of course I can lift it." He shot at a few vampires and strutted over to the Harkonnen. He tried to pick it up and he almost fell down. "Damn this thing is heavy." Pip dragged it over to where Seras was fighting and watched as she used her last bit of strength to get to it.

"Watch out, Captain! This thing has a hell of a kick." She started shooting the vampires one by one until she cleared them out. After Seras was done, she smiled at him. "See, I am a good soldier. Oh I almost forgot…thanks for helping me out. "

Pip looked over and saw Alucard just sitting there. "Excuse me, Miss Seras? Why was the other Hellsing vampire just sitting there while you were getting your arse kicked?"

Seras looked over at Alucad. "He thinks he's teaching me to be strong. I think he is just being a git - but I better be going now." She grinned at the Captain.

"I'll see you later, police girl."

"Later, Captain."  
-------------------

Alucard watched her kill the remaining vampires using just her raw strength. She drained every last vampire's last drop of blood. He could see her power growing with each remaining second. Finally, after she had killed the last one, Alucard called her to his side. "Come, Seras. You've done well. Let's take one last walk around perimeter before we head back." As Alucard looked at his vampiric child, he could have kissed her right then and there: She was covered in the blood of her victims; the blood was soaked in her hair and splattered on her skin. More red stains covered the length of her coat, shirt, and pants. To him she looked like a war goddess, returning from her victory. He watched her as she licked some of the blood off of her arms and it was almost too much for the Nosferatu.

Seras had to blink at Alucard's words. Did she hear right? Did her former Master, who usually taunted her, actually give her a genuine compliment? She basked in his words and was grinning from ear to ear. There was a awkward silence between them and Seras just wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, Alucard spoke first.

"It's a nice night, tonight, isn't it? A full moon, dark black sky, and the scent of blood in the air – and you've just feasted on how many vampires?"

Seras laughed nervously. "I kind of lost count."

Alucard started laughing maniacally – he was enjoying this moment very much. Although, Seras was not a true monster like himself, she was starting to embrace her powers. And she was clearly not human. Alucard thought that she could prove to be a very nice distraction from his Master's engagement. "So Seras, tell me, how do you feel?"

"Umm good, I guess…"

Alucard approached Seras. The smell of blood was more then he could resist. He stood directly in front of her and moved her hair out of her eyes. "You know, Seras….you have changed a lot since last year."

Seras looked into Alucard's eyes. He was looking at her differently – his eyes were filled with lust. But didn't Alucard only lust for Integral? "Is that good?"

"Yes – for you it is. You were pathetic. Now you're not."

"Thanks – I think." Seras continued to stare into Alucard's eyes. He seemed to be drawing her into his gaze and she was unable to look away.

Alucard took her hand into his own. Seras shivered in response, she had not been this close to Alucard since the night he turned her. She watched him, awestruck, as he brought her blood stained hand up to his mouth and licked it. An electrical current surged through her body as Alucard sucked each of her blood stained fingers. Seras felt like she was going to fall over and grabbed Alucard's shoulder to hold herself up. She felt him bite her finger and he started to suck her blood.

"…Alucard – what are you?"

Seras never finished her sentence. Alucard pulled her closer and bit her neck as he pinned her body against a big oak tree. A thousand thoughts went through her head. Only one feeling went through her body – lust. Her mind questioned it – told her it was wrong. She wondered – but why? _Alucard and I are both vampires and I'm more then old enough to shed my virginity. He is like your father or uncle – what are you crazy?_ That little voice inside her head told her just why she should stop. As he fed from her neck, the swoon overtook her and ended all sense of reason. The lines between right and wrong blurred and the sensation was all that mattered. Seras knew she should care whether this was right but her body wouldn't let her. She gave into the primal feelings and moaned his name. Alucard stopped drinking and moved his mouth onto hers. The action both shocked and delighted her. Seras kissed him back hard. Alucard's mouth was filled with her blood, as they kissed it flowed into her mouth and down her throat. The feeling of the blood and Alucard's tongue in her mouth was almost too much for Seras. She felt like she was going to climax just from his kiss. Alucard pulled Seras close to his body and ground his pelvis into hers. Seras followed his movements and pressed herself hard against her former Master. She grinned as she felt his arousal against her leg. There were still doubts running around in her mind. The pleasure seemed to be battling her morality for control but her carnal needs were winning. Alucard grabbed her breast and squeezed her nipple causing Seras to scream his name. She watched as Alucard moved his mouth onto her breast and sucked on it and licked her nipple before he bit down hard. Seras held his head and stroked his long black hair, as he fed from her breast. Jolts of hot energy surged through her body. Seras wanted Alucard right here – right now. The feel of his mouth on her breast felt so bloody good to her. Strangely although this felt so entirely wrong, almost taboo, that is what made it even more exciting.

Seras was so caught up in the rapture of Alucard's feeding that she never heard it. She never heard Pip and another soldier approaching, even though were anything but quiet.  
-----------

"But Captain, can't we just go? I'm sure the girl is okay. She is a vampire after all. C'mon I want to go back to the bordello. You should've seen the girl I was with. She was hot and so damn good…"

"I just want to make sure she's all right. She's a nice girl. Cute too – and did you check out her chest. Man – just the kind of girl I like. She is prettier then any of the whores we pay for."

The two men stopped when they heard a girl's moaning.

"Captain, there's no telling what that is. I think we should just head back now."

Pip tried to tell himself it was not what it sounded like – Seras moaning. He thought that perhaps vampires moaned when they fed. Yes that had to be it. He was worried about the girl and Pip wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew she was safe. They turned the corner and then Pip saw them – the cute vampire and the creepy one. Pip knew he should turn away but felt compelled to watch. The creepy vampire, Alucard, was drinking blood from the police girl's breast and she seemed to be enjoying it – a lot. Pip was getting turned on just watching the two of them go at it. Pip got so distracted that he dropped his gun. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. Pip knew that he should have left right there and then but he just couldn't stop staring.

Seras heard the loud thump on the ground. _What in the bloody hell?_. She slowly opened her eyes and stared right in the eyes of the Captain! Seras was horrified. _What in the bloody hell am I doing with Alucard?_ She looked at Alucard for a minute and he started laughing hysterically. She was never so embarrassed in her entire life. Seras blushed, fixed her clothing, and ran back to the manor, away from the two men that were now staring at her in disbelief: Alucard and Pip.


	5. First Time

Author's Note - This chapter contains a lemon.

* * *

Seras ran back to her room as fast as she could. Suddenly, the vampire was wishing she had learned how to turn into a bat. _What in the hell just happened?_ Alucard had kissed her and touched her in ways that no one had ever...and Pip had seen it all. That is what disturbed her most about it all. It was weird enough that her former Master was touched her like that. Alucard had always been like a very critical father to her. And now he was touching like a lover. _Why does it bother me so much that Pip saw me?_ She and Pip were nothing to each other and yet Seras cringed recalling the look on his face as she ran away. It was just so humiliating. Of course Alucard had done nothing but laugh. He could care less about how she felt. Seras realized that she must be insane to have any type of feelings for Alucard – and yet she did. 

Seras thought about her Master kissing her and drinking blood from her breast. It had felt good and although she hated to admit it, Seras hoped it would happen again - that and much more. _Next time I'll have to make sure we don't have an audience._ As Seras thought about it, she realized that it probably wasn't the best thing for her. Alucard could be such a git. And she could not get the image of that mercenary soldier out of her damn mind. Seras liked him – she really did. Her thoughts drifted back to their kiss and she had to admit – it had felt even better then Alucard's. Seras decided she would sleep on it. She had training and practice tomorrow and needed some rest. _How is it that overnight, my damn life has turned into a bloody soap opera?_ Seras curled up in her coffin, shut the lid, and escaped from her life for the night. It felt good. Seras just wished she could sleep through the embarrassment of seeing Pip tomorrow.

* * *

Seras got dressed and headed out to the shooting range to practice. The men were already there including the Captain. Seras said hello to the troops and asked them to practice shooting targets. She did the same but couldn't help noticing the Captain staring at her. _Oh my God, will he just stop staring at me? I just want to crawl into a very dark hole._ After 30 minutes of Pip staring at her every few minutes she could not take it any longer.

"Captain, can I talk to you privately."

Pip grinned at the girl and looked over at his men knowingly. "Sure, I'm all yours, Seras."

Seras caught the look he flashed the other men and was fuming by the time they got away from everyone. "Captain Pip – what in the hell was that all about?"

Pip did his best to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice softened just a little. "Seras, is something wrong?"

"Captain – do not patronize me! What was that look all about?"

"Umm – nothing. It's just...any guy would rather spend time with a pretty girl then a bunch of ugly guys."

Seras didn't know how to react to that. She went on to her next problem with the Captain. "Why have you been staring at me all evening! It is driving me insane!."

Pip moved closer to Seras and put his arm on her shoulder. "Seras, I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

Seras pushed his hand off of her shoulder and nearly knocked him down. The second she did it, Seras was sorry. "Captain – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Pip tried to shrug it off though his hand was killing him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Seras felt bad about hurting him – she could see that his hand was hurt. "Captain – just try not to stare at me. It is just that it...reminds me how different I am."

"Okay – Seras." Pip walked back over to his men and continued target practice. The two barely spoke for the rest of the practice. An air of tension between them filled the firing range. Pip was happy when practice was over. As the men broke for dinner, he thought he would try to make amends for his behavior. "Officer Victoria."

"Yes, Captain."

"Hey, I'm just umm sorry about today. I don't want to cause problems. Are we okay? Or are you still mad."

Seras looked at him – he was looking at her so earnestly with just his one eye. She could not stay mad at him no matter how hard she tried. For the most part, Pip was a nice guy. "It's okay, Captain. I wasn't really mad. Well maybe a little but I'm over it now."

"Hey – why don't you come back to the barracks with me. You can keep me company while I eat. If you want you can bring your own food. I'd give you some of mine but I don't think you'de like it even if you did, umm, eat food."

Seras thought about it. She really did need to get to know the soldiers better. And Pip seemed like a sweet guy. "Sure. I'll meet you back there. I'm going to stop in the kitchen.

Seras arrived at Pip's room with a goblet and packet of blood in hand. Pip answered the door in just his pants. Seras couldn't help but stare at his chest. She had never seen a half naked guy before.

Pip grinned as he saw her checking out his body but decided not to say anything. His mouth had gotten him into enough trouble today. "C'mon in. Unless you want to stand there all night."

Sera smiled as she walked in and sat down at a skin tight small table. She poured her blood into the goblet, being careful not to spill any. Pip had a sandwich and chips along with a beer. He had gotten on a black t-shirt. Seras found her eyes still drawn to his chest – the shirt was skin tight and showed off his muscles. If Pip noticed her staring, he pretended not to.

Eventually they both loosened up. Seras talked about her days as a cop and Pip told her how he lost his eye. By the end of dinner, Seras was giggling and Pip was as relaxed as one could be if their job was hunting vampires.

Seras wasn't sure what to do now. Should she stay or go? It was very awkward and Pip hadn't said anything. She was enjoying his company and it was nice to be away from Alucard. She felt so comfortable around the Captain. Seras was about to say she should go when Pip invited her to stay.

"Umm, Seras, if you don't have anything to do tonight...maybe you could stay for a little while. I was just going to watch some comedies on the tellie but I wouldn't mind having some company. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

It was just what she had been waiting for – an actual invitation. "Sure, Pip. I could use a good laugh."

"Uh okay – great. My tellie is over by the bed. I hope that's okay."

"Sure. If you try anything I'll just get my pinky finger after you." Seras laughed at her own joke. Pip laughed along with her. She sat down on the bed next to the Captain and they watched a few hours of British sitcoms. Seras had never laughed so hard in her entire life.

Seras started to get up to leave when Pip pulled her back down on the bed. Pip held her in his arms, afraid she would get mad and push him away. When she did not resist, Pip pulled her head towards his and kissed her lips. He kissed her softly at first getting used to the coolness of her lips. After a few seconds his lust took over and he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Seras did not fight but matched his passion. She sucked hard on his tongue, enjoying how it felt in her mouth. Pip pulled Seras close to his chest, wanting to get close to her – wanting to be inside of her. Her chest was smashed up against his and it made his desire grow even faster. Waves of pleasure multiplied inside his head.

Pip wasn't sure if this was right. His body had won over his mind but there was still a nagging doubt if he should be trying t seduce the vampire girl. He felt no longer in control of his own body and continued his seduction. Pip positioned himself on top of Seras. They were still on his bed but laying down now. He continued to kiss her soft lips as he slowly ground his hips into her. Seras did nothing at first. Pip was sure that she was surprised. After a few minutes however, Seras started to match his movement. _She wants me too._  
Pip moved his lips down to her neck as he continued to move his hips against her. Her skin tasted so sweet, salty, and very much alive. He kind of wished he could bite her. Drinking blood seemed kind of sexy. Pip fumbled with her buttons on her shirt and finally got it open. He stared at her beautiful breasts. Pip had wanted to do this since the second he saw her. Seras undid the back of her bra and Pip pulled it off and threw it to the ground. Pip moved his mouth onto her breast and watched her face as she moaned in ecstasy. She shuddered as he licked and sucked her nipple.

Seras felt his warm tongue on her body and it felt like all the nerves inside her body were on fire. She writhed on the bed as Pip sucked, nipped, and licked her breasts. Seras wanted him so bad. She was so confused. Was this wrong? How could it be when it felt so damn good? Her body had already made the decision for her – she was going to let the Captain shag her. Seras ground her hips hard into his as the passion within her grew.

"Is it okay, Seras? Can I keep going?" Pip whispered into her ear, softly. Not demanding just asking.

Seras whispered back into his ear, "Please."

In a matter of what seemed like seconds Pip had stripped off his clothes. He slowly removed pants from Seras and the two of them lay full undressed. Both Seras and Pip stared at each other's nude bodies. He couldn't believe how beautiful her body was – Pip thought it was perfect.

Seras seemed unable to take her eyes off of his member. At the orphanage she had seen dirty magazines in her teen years. She had never, however, seen one as big as Pip's. She reached out for it with her hand. It felt so warm in contrast to her cool hand. She stroked it for a few minutes, watching Pip moan.

Pip couldn't take it anymore – he had to have to have now. "Seras, let me inside."

Seras spread her legs as wide as she could. She had a feeling it would hurt but feel good. She grunted at both the pain and pleasure as Pip entered her. It hurt like hell as he pushed through her barrier. After a few minutes, however, Seras started to match Pip's movements pulling his hips into her own. She moaned his name as the tension started to build. Seras loved the way he filled her up inside.

Pip had been with lots of girls but sex had never felt as good as this. He pounded into her, trying not to be too rough – he knew now it was her first time. Seras was so tight and they fit together so well. Her muscles felt tight around him and he could see her start to lose control. He watched her face as her climax started. Pip continued to pound into her, faster and harder. He could feel her muscles contracting on their own as she finally came. He emptied himself into her almost immediately after. It had taken all his self control not to come before her. They laid in Pip's bed for the next few hours motionless just enjoying the closeness of their bare bodies. Finally, both Pip and Seras drifted off to sleep, feeling nothing but bliss.

* * *

As they drifted off to sleep, neither Pip or Seras saw or even felt the prescence of the shadow in a dark corner of the room.  
The vampire known as Alucard allowed his body to form grinning at what he had just seen. He wondered if he should be mad. After all, **he** had wanted to take her virginity - Seras was his. Somehow, he felt proud that another man found his bride so desirable. She was **his** however and he would have his turn with her when she awoke. Alucard looked forward to showing her just how much fun vampire sex could be. However, she should not have submitted to the Captain so willingly. Alucard was going to have fun punishing her for being so bad. The vampire turned himself back into shadows and wrapped himself around his bride's body touching every spot of her pale soft skin and going inside her center. _Yes, Seras, tomorrow I get my turn to play._


	6. Alucard's Turn

Warning: This chapter contains another lemon - this time Alucard & Seras.

* * *

Seras Victoria woke up in the Captain's bed – the sun was shining in the window and making her weak. _Oh my God, what have I done? I like the Captain and all but..._

_My question exactly, Police Girl. _

Alucard. Wha-wha-what are you doing inside of my head.

Oh Seras, I plan on getting inside more then just your mind.

What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, Alucard?

I think you know.

What? I don't have a choice?

You seemed to enjoy shagging the Captain. And I'm certainly much better at it then him.

Alucard! I'm not some kind of vampire slut! I have ummfeelings for Pip. I care about him.

Oh? What are you in love with the human? Don't make me sick, Seras. Love is a human emotion. Have you forgotten what you are?

No, of course not. Just leave me the hell alone, Alucard.

I'll leave you alone for now but you we b will /b talk later. And you do owe me an explanation.

Explanation about this? It's not like you are my husband or anything! You'd rather be with Integral then me – anyway, Alucard. Why on earth should I explain anything to you? You are not my Master any more.

I may have given you your freedom, Seras Victoria but you will always be mine. I gave you life. It is my blood coursing through your veins. That makes you my bride.

Seras was in shock. Alucard's bride? She would never marry him in a million years. _What are you talking about, Alucard? I never married you and no one ever told me I would be your bride if I drank your blood! That's not fair._ There was no response from Alucard. He had left before she even started talking. The old Seras Victoria would've busted into tears. Perhaps it was her new strength from Alucard's blood. Or it may have been the fact that she was no longer a virgin. Chances are that it was all she went through the year she had been away from Hellsing. Seras Victoria was stronger then that and would not shed any tears over this situation with her Master. No, she would deal with it.

Seras didn't want to wake Pip up when she left. She still felt a little funny about all that had happened last night. Seras hadn't intended on sleeping with him – it just happened. _I don't have anything to feel guilty about. If I were still alive I would be over 30 years old. That's more then long enough to wait._ Seras finished dressing and headed back to her room as fast as she could run.

She nearly bumped into Integral on her way back. "Sir, I'm sorry."

Integral grinned, realizing where Seras was coming from. "That's quite all right, Seras. What exactly are you doing in this part of the mansion at this hour?" Integral decided she would have a little harmless fun with the girl.  
"Umm I was just ummyou see..."

"Seras, it is quite all right if you did spend the night with one of the soldiers. It's the Captain, isn't it?"

Seras started to blush and nodded.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about – you are an adult, right? Don't let Alucard give you a hard time about it either."

Seras grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Sir. May I be dismissed?"

"Yes, Officer Victoria, you may."

The vampire went to her room, drank a packet of blood, and went right to bed. Last night had certainly been interesting and she wasn't sure how she felt about the Captain. _He is kind of cute and we sure as bloody hell had fun last night..._ Seras had to laugh at herself. She was acting like barmy schoolgirl. _I guess that's what happens when you wait till you're 34 years old to lose your virginity._ Thinking about what happened tonight; Seras could not keep herself from smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

It was still a few hours away from dawn when Seras was woken up by the sound of banging on her coffin. "What in the bloody hell is that? She thought. She lifted the lid on her coffin and started straight into the glaring eyes of Alucard. Seras gulped – he may not be her Master any longer but she still had much to fear from him. "Yes, Alucard? Was there something you wanted?"

Alucard looked over his fledgling's body. From the look on his face, it was clear he was looking forward to possessing it. "Yes - Seras. You and I are going on a mission."

"A mission? What about the soldiers? Are they coming as well?"

"No, they are on their own mission – that is why my Master asked us to go on this one, understand?"

"Alucard, I'm not an idiot or a child. Give me a few minutes to get ready, okay. I'm just not used to being up at this hour."

Alucard nodded. "Meet me out front – in exactly five minutes."

"Okay, Alucard." As she watched him leave, Seras sensed something just was not right about him. _He's pissed because I slept with Pip._ She wondered why in the hell it should make a difference to him. He was her Master, not her boyfriend. Hell they weren't even lovers. Seras thought about what he had said earlier. _What in the hell does being a bride mean?_ She didn't feel like being anyone's bride – least of all not his. She thought about their relationship. What was Alucard to her?

In the past he had always been like a father to her. An insane, screwed-up father, but a father nonetheless. Since her return though. things were different between them, at least on his side. There had been that incident that Pip had seen. Alucard certainly had not been acting very fatherly then. Or had he? _He is insane, maybe he has a really twisted view of how a father should act._ Seras shuddered as she thought about the possibility. She really didn't have time to analyze their relationship. That would have to wait till the mission was over.

The mission was an abandoned lab in the East End. Alucard sat on the floor and told Seras to clear the building. She was not happy about it. "But, Alucard – why am I doing it by myself? I'm not a fledgling any longer."

Alucard glared at her. "You may not be my fledgling but I am still the senior vampire at Hellsing and your superior. Are you challenging my authority, Police Girl?"

Seras stared back at him in disbelief. He had called her that dreaded name. "No, Alucard. I'll clear the building." More then anything in the world, Seras wanted to call him "vampire boy" but she had bit her tongue. Alucard was acting like such an arse tonight.

The building was filled with ghouls and freaks. Their power was inferior to hers and she had no trouble clearing them out with her bare hands. Seras allowed herself to enjoy slaughtering them. She felt Alucard's presence inside of her mind as she fed from one of the freaks. The pervert was getting turned on by her behavior. _Alucard you are more twisted then I had imagined._

_You have no idea, Seras Victoria._

Seras turned as she dropped the vampire's body. She felt Alucard's eyes on her. The way he was looking at her, both disgusted and turned her on. Seras slowly turned to face him as she licked her lips. "Alu-card."

"Seras." Alucard walked towards her.

Seras felt mesmerized by the way her former master was looking at her. A part of her wanted to run and hide but she stood her ground. "Alucard. Umm, I think the building is uhh clear."  
She didn't move as Alucard brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. It was a rare and tender act for him to make . Seras looked down – she didn't have the nerve to look into his eyes.

"You're a messy eater, Seras." Alucard said as he moved his finger to the middle of her chest, dipping it in the blood left by her last feeding.

Seras giggled nervously. "Heh, heh. Guess I am, Alucard."

"Mmm...It's delicious." Alucard said as crouched down and licked in between Seras' breast up to her neck, lapping up the trail of blood.

Seras fell against the wall. The sensations that Alucard's actions caused, made her too weak to stand. Alucard took full advantage of her reaction and leaned his body into hers as he licked some more blood from her neck. He grinded his hips into her. Seras tried to stop herself from moaning but one escaped her mouth anyway. Alucard grinned as he smelled the sweet blood just below her skin. She may not have been a virgin any longer but her blood was still relatively pure. He grabbed her hips pulling her even closer and rocked them into his. Finally, the scent of her blood drove him over the edge. He bit into her neck and drank deeply from his former fledgling.

Seras moaned - her voice just above a whisper. It didn't matter; she knew Alucard could hear her. He knew how aroused she was. The swoon overtook her as Seras gave into the ecstasy of the feeding. The heat in her body, as well as her lust, grew fast and hard. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Seras put her hands on Alucard's hips to get closer to him. She felt his fangs ripping her tender flesh and the pain mixed with pleasure was intoxicating. Although she knew it was twisted, Seras wanted Alucard to hurt her. And she wanted to hurt him. _I've really lost my mind, now._

_But, Seras, isn't insanity fun?_ Alucard asked inside her mind as he pushed her down onto the floor. He stood looking at her for a few seconds before leaning over Seras and tearing the clothes from her body. The slight look of fear in her eyes turned him on even more.

The feeling was infectious, as Seras used her claws to rip his clothes from him. A part of her felt this was terribly wrong. She shouldn't even like Alucard in this way. Their relationship had never been about sex and yet now it was? Wasn't Alucard her vampiric father? If he was, it would make all of this terribly sick. As these doubts were racing through her mind, Seras felt Alucard's tongue on her breast and moaned.

Alucard licked her nipple before biting down on it and drawing a few drops of blood. He spoke into her mind as he nursed from her breast. _Don't think about whether it is right or wrong, Seras. That is what humans to do. You are a monster – there is no right or wrong. Just do what feels good. Give into the darkness. Human rules don't apply to vampires. Fathers can shag their daughters, mothers their sons, and brothers their sisters. So what if you feel like I'm like your father. You want me to fuck you, don't you?_

Seras felt herself mouthing the word yes without even thinking. She felt sick, twisted, and wrong inside but things had gone too far to turn back now. She screamed from the pain and pleasure as Alucard roughly pushed himself inside her. Her muscles seemed to work on their own as they contracted and relaxed around him. Alucard was not gentle like Pip was. He pounded into her hard and rough making his former fledgling feel a bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure. He was so big that having him inside of her hurt like hell. Seras dug her claws into Alucard's back to release her own pain and pleasure. He let loose a feral growl as the pain mixed with his own pleasure.

The Nosferatu let his shadows loose to ravage his former servant's body. Seras writhed underneath Alucard as they licked, sucked, and nipped every inch of skin on her body while he continued to shag her. They went inside places that Seras never dreamt could be pleasurable. Seras finally felt her release come as her body climaxed. A few seconds later, Alucard emptied himself into her and then got up. His clothes reformed on his body. He stood looking at Seras' nude body. "Not bad for our first time. You should get dressed. We need to get back. Integral will want our report before she goes to bed."

His words stung Seras. She had no misconceptions about their "relationship." Seras sure as hell didn't expect him to love her. And yet...he just seemed so cold. They had been as close as two people or creatures could be. It had been so different with Pip. She had lain in his arms for hours afterwards. Would it have been too much for him to hold her for just a few minutes? Seconds even? Seras looked at him in disbelief. Get dressed? Her clothes were in shreds. What was she supposed to wear? "Alucard, you do know I have no clothes. You ripped them into shreds. I don't know how to reform them like you."

Alucard chuckled at her comment. "Of course, you're still a teenager in vampire years. I suppose you can wear my coat back to Hellsing. I wouldn't want the soldiers to see...that beautiful body of yours like this." He ran his hand from her snatch to breast. "Of course there is one soldier who has seen it, right Seras Victoria?" He removed his coat and handed it to her.

Seras was pissed – why would he bring that up now? "That is none of your business, Alucard. You are not my Master. I'm not...yours." Seras put the coat on and buttoned it up.

"Oh but you are wrong there, Seras. I may not be your Master but I gave you my blood, allowed you to live. You are mine – and will always be. Don't worry though, I don't mind sharing you. In fact I kind of like it."

Seras blinked. "You...like it?"

"Yes, Seras. It means that others find my bride desirable. I picked you. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"But..."

"I told you, Seras. We don't share man's fucked up sense of morality. We just do what feels right, what feels good. Isn't it better that way?"

Seras was speechless. She didn't have response to Alucard's statement. It sounded all incredibly too easy. She had learned the hard way. Life, even for the undead, could not be that easy or uncomplicated. Seras followed Alucard back to the mansion and escaped to her room, hoping no one would spot her. The vampire thought she had been successful until she got to her room. Pip was sitting at her table reading a magazine. _How on earth am I going to explain what I'm wearing?

* * *

_

Thanks to all of the people who have left reviews. This is a darker AxS then is usually seen in FanFics but is not so dark that it is abusive. It explores the Father/Daughter type of a relationship between AxS as well as the sexual and the conflict it would cause Seras. 


	7. The Morning After

Seras felt her entire face go red the minute she looked at Pip. i What should I say to him/i He was sitting at her table reading the London Times. From the looks of things he had been there for hours. She smiled nervously at him and shut her door.

"Good morning, Captain." Seras said in a quiet voice.

Pip grinned at her. He could see the outline of her breasts from the opening in the coat she was wearing – **in Alucard's coat**. _Now that is interesting._ He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Pip knew he that he should feel jealous but somehow he didn't. The Captain knew that Alucard wasn't a threat to whatever it was he and Seras had. It was pretty obvious that the woman Alucard really wanted was the boss. And Pip knew that Seras didn't particularly like her Master all that much. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Seras Victoria in Alucard's coat – it was way too big on her. She looked rather like a little girl playing dress-up in her mum's clothes. "I'm sorry, Seras. I shouldn't laugh. It is just that you look rather funny in Alucard's coat." Pip said while he tried to stop cracking up.

Seras was furious. _How dare he laugh at me_? She expected some type of reaction out of him but not THIS! Shouldn't he be jealous of Alucard? She was too tired and so not in the mood to deal with her emotions. Seras wondered why she hadn't told Alucard no. Maybe it wasn't even possible to say no to him. He was Dracula wasn't he? Seras just could not deal with this right now. "Pip, I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep. Was there something you wanted or can it wait till tonight?"

Pip got up and walk towards Seras. He put his arms around the small of her back and pulled her into him. He grinned at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Well, there is something I want but I suppose it could wait until tonight." He purred into her ear.

Seras pushed him away. She was not some kind of a toy. Not for him, not for Alucard, not for anyone. "What?" She screamed at him.

Pip backed away. "Wha-what is the matter, Seras?" He asked. Pip honestly had no idea what he had done wrong. Most girls liked when he talked to them like that and she had kissed him back!

"I am not your whore, Captain. I am not anyone's whore. Why do you assume I will shag you tonight? I don't care if I had come into my room totally nude. That gives you no right to expect anything from me."

Pip was genuinely confused. He had never met anyone like her. "I'm sorry, Seras if I offended you. It's just"

"It is just NOTHING! Just get out – before I physically throw you out. Get out now!" Seras yelled at him as she walked towards him.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave." Pip walked quickly towards the door as he tried to maintain his dignity. Seras Victoria was scary when she got angry.

* * *

Seras locked her door after he left. She put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in before she collapsed in her coffin. It felt so good on her weary bones. Seras pushed the button to lower the top of the coffin. The descending darkness comforted both her body and soul. As she gave in to the demands of sleep, crimson tears fell from her eyes. The vampire didn't know why but her heart was aching. There was something about what just happened with Pip that hurt her.

Seras tossed and turned all day trying to get to sleep. She kept on thinking what working again with Pip would be like. The police girl was finding out just why there were rules about becoming involved with your coworkers on the police force. It was just so damn awkward. She wouldn't have felt so bad if he didn't know about Alucard. Seras just didn't know what was happening to her anymore. The girl she was before Alucard had turned her, never would have shagged two guys in one week. And yet...both times had felt right in their own way.

The time with Pip had been special. When they were together it was so much more then just sex. She really cared for the captain. In her heart, Seras knew he cared for her too. Nothing in her entire existence had ever felt so right. She was sure that it was.

Then there was Alucard. Although Seras did not care for him the way she did Pip, shagging him had felt so damn good. Amazing actually. At first it had felt a little weird – up until now he had acted more like her father then anything. But the weirdness only lasted a few minutes and then it was as if, shagging him were the most natural thing to do. Yet, her conscience was telling her that shagging two men in less then 48 hours just wasn't right! Seras was so confused she didn't know what to do. Finally she decided to get a second opinion. There was only one other female that she knew and trust – Integral Hellsing.

* * *

"Sir Hellsing?" Seras stood outside the office of her commander. The police girl could not believe she was actually going to do it.

"Yes, Seras?" Integral responded, the distraction evident in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes. It is kind of personal." Seras explained.

"Certainly, come in." Integral ordered.

Integral Hellsing was sitting at her desk, hunched over the computer. She turned to Seras and smiled. "I can use a break from this work. Who would think that being the leader of Hellsing could be so bloody boring?"

"Sir, could you come sit over here." Seras motioned to a sofa. "It wouldn't feel so...formal."

Integral nodded. "Umm – I guess so, Seras. Is everything all right?"

Seras smiled. "Well yes but then no. It is nothing serious – I just feel like I don't know who I am any longer."

"Oh," commented Integral Hellsing. "You mean you are still having problems adjusting to being a vampire?"

"Goodness no, Sir Integral." Seras said. "This is more like , more like, man troubles."

Integral couldn't help but chuckle at the police girl's comment. "Well Seras, you do know I don't have much experience in that department myself."

"Umm yes, but I respect your opinion Sir. If you could just tell me what you think maybe I could get it straight in my own head."

"Go ahead, Seras." Integral said as she shut off her computer and gave Seras her unddivided attention.

"Okay. This is kind of embarrassing. The Captain and I, well we kind of, umm well spent the night together. I like him – a lot." Seras looked at Integral trying to read her emotion.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Seras. Is that all?" Integral asked.

"No, I wish it were that simple. It's Alucard. Well I don't really like him all that much, not like I do Captain Pip but we kind of well, um" Seras looked down, afraid of what she would see on Sir Integral's face.

"Oh. You and he – spent the night together too?" She asked.

"Um, yes. I hope you're not mad. I'm don't really want Alucard in a serious way. But, it didn't feel all that wrong." Seras explained, her face getting redder every second.

Integral smirked. _This is an interesting development._ "So what's the problems, Seras?" She asked.

"It's just that...I'm not that kind of girl. My mother didn't raise me to, well, you know..."

"Yes, I know but you aren't a girl anymore. You are a vampire, Seras. Alucard has told me many times, too many actually, that man's morality doesn't apply to vampires. If you don't feel like it is wrong, then it isn't. Don't judge yourself based on man's society. As long as you don't go shagging the entire Hellsing force..." Integral chuckled at the thought.

Seras could have died. The whole Hellsing force? "Sir Integral, I would never do anything like that!"

Integral nodded. "Yes Seras, I know. So is there anything else or..."

Seras grinned. "No Sir. But you made me feel better. Thank you."

The vampire practically skipped to her room she was so happy. Tomorrow she would attend practice with the troops and everything would be back to normal – well normal for Hellsing.

Alucard watched his fledgling leave Integral's office. _Well now, that is interesting._ He walked to window in the corridor and looked down at the troops training. Alucard spotted Pip Bernadette and grinned. He wasn't a bad looking young man. His attitude in battle reminded Alucard of another young man that he had gotten to know quite well – Angel. The Nosferatu thought about what it would be like if he, the Captain, and the police girl spent some quality time together. It surprised the vampire that the idea greatly appealed to him. Of course it was not nearly as appealing as the idea of him, Integral, and Seras Victoria having fun. But, it was not like that could happen anytime soon, or could it?


End file.
